Weakest Link, Live from Smallville
by sgccyberwolf
Summary: Cross Weakest Link and Smallville and this is what you get. Just loaded Round Seven is up (Chapter 8). The final vote has been cast and some has left with nothing. Thanks to the people who voted to move the story forward. Th final round will be next.
1. Introduction

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Rating: 

Mainly is PG but could slip to PG-13 or R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: 

This story is a crossover between the game show, The Weakest Link and the WB Television show Smallville.

When I originally wrote this fan fiction I failed to realize that people from all over the world read these stories and may or may not have a working knowledge of The Weakest Link or what Smallville is all about.

The Weakest Link is a show that originally aired on the BBC in England, but adapted for NBC to air on their Sunday night line up. The show takes 8, usually complete strangers, and makes them answer random trivia questions to build and bank money from round to round. At the end of a round, the team votes off the player that they believe is the weakest link. This progresses through Seven rounds where during the eighth round the last two players go head to head for the value of the bank.

Smallville is the latest incarnation of the Superman story. This time they pick up on Clark Kent's life while he still lives in Smallville Kansas. The story is roughly set in modern times. Everybody is wearing the latest fashions and listening to current pop music, so I would say the show takes place in either 2001 or 2002. The show deals a lot with Clark's time as a high school student and just starting to discover the abilities that will someday make him Superman.

****

Author's Note:

One reviewer of this story asked why this isn't all Smallville trivia. The game show, The Weakest Link is mixed trivia show. You never know what they will ask, so a show about one topic would never work. Also, since the characters of the story are from Smallville, they would know all the answers.

****

Game Rules:

Game Play will be based on standard U.S. rules. Values of questions will be 1000, 2500, 5000, 10000, 25000, 50000, 75000, and 125000 and after the final elimination after round 6, the bank players build in round 7 will be doubled. 

****

Game Play: 

Game play will be strategically created to simulate the show as best as possible. The most won on the show is just over $167,000 which was done by Levar Burton during the Star Trek Weakest Link Special. Because they are just kids, they won't make as much as he did. 

Time on the clock will be listed in **[ ]** after each question and the value of the chain will be listed in **( )** each time Anne says correct or some other affirmative response. I will also list in the value of banked money.

Most of Anne's speeches are paraphrased as creative license but her sharp wit in genuine.

****

Reviews of Story: 

Reviews of this story are encouraged and suggestions can be made to direct game play as to who should be Strongest Link, Weakest Link or who should be the final two players. Most decisions are made by a flip of a coin. If you plan to offer a voting suggestion in your review for Weakest Link, please include why they should go as some of this information may get included in character speech for their reasoning. Voting on Weakest Link will always be open about a week as time permits.

Thanks for your cooperation and enjoy :-)


	2. Round One

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Rating: This story will mainly be PG but could slip to PG-13 and R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: I was just playing Weakest Link on my PC and I thought how hard would be to write the Smallville Cast into the show. I am sure this has been done on many other TV shows, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. Time on the clock will be listed in **[ ]** after each question and the value of the chain will be listed in **( )** each time Anne says correct or some other affirmative response. I will also list in the value of banked money.Enjoy :-)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Chapter 2: Round One

[Weakest Link Logo creates as it would on screen and then fades to show the host Anne Robinson]

****

Anne Robinson: Welcome to a Special Edition of the Weakest Link, Live from Smallville, Kansas. Any of the eight students in the game this evening could win up to $1,000,000 to attend the college of their choice. If they want the money, they will have to work together to build the bank, but seven will go home with nothing as round by round will get rid of the player voted the weakest link. Let's meet the team.

[Weakest Link musical tone cues again]

****

Clark Kent: Hi, I'm Clark. I'm a 16 year old freshman from Smallville High.

****

Lana Lang: My name is Lana. I am also 16 and attending my first year of Smallville High

****

Chloe Sullivan: Hey, I'm Chloe. I am editor of the Smallville High Torch. If I win; I will use the money to go a good Journalism School.

****

Pete Ross: Hello, I am Pete and I will use the money to study acting

Whitney Fordman: Whitney, Age 18. I will a senior at Smallville High, Go Crows!

****

Lex Luthor: I'm Lex. I was only here to support my friends, but a player dropped so that they asked me to play. I don't care if I win because I already have more money than God.

****

Amy: [scribbling furiously in her journal] Oh, my name is Amy. I also attend Smallville High. That's all.

****

Tina Greer: Tina Greer. Smallville High Freshman and Lana's best friend.

[Weakest Link musical tone cues up]

****

Anne Robinson: Each round I will ask rotating questions. Each correct answer brings you one step closer to the target goal of $125,000 per round, so the quickest way to get there is a chain of 8 correct answers. If you get your question wrong the chain is broken and money in the chain is lost; however, if you say 'bank' the money is preserved, but the chain still starts over.

The first round lasts only 2 1/2 minutes. The order of play was randomly selected before the show. We will start with the player in the first position, thats you, Clark. Let's play the weakest link.

[at this point everyone on stage looks pensive and one last reassuring glance is spread amongst the friends before the go to battle against one another]

****

Anne: [turning her podium towards Clark in the first position] Start the clock [2:30]. Clark, who played Maximus in the movie Gladiator?

****

Clark: Russell Crowe. **[2:24]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lana, what is the square root of 144?

****

Lana: 14. **[2:14]**

Anne: 12, Chloe, What former MTV Vee-Jay is now the host of Russian Roulette on the Game Show Network?

****

Chloe: Kennedy **[2:06]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**.

****

Pete: **BANK! $2500**

Anne: Pete, what is the imaginary line that splits the Earth into Northern and Southern Hemispheres?

****

Pete: Equator **[2:00]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Whitney, what new magazine was started by the late John F. Kennedy Jr. in 1995?

****

Whitney: JK **[1:53]**

Anne: George. Lex, what is the medical condition beginning with the letter "n" that means uncontrollable attacks of deep sleep?

****

Lex: Narcolepsy **[1:49]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. 

****

Amy: **BANK! $3500**

Anne: Amy, what is the name of the American town that held trials and hung many young, innocent women as witches?

****

Amy: Boston **[1:43]**

Anne: Salem. Tina, what word describes both a type of pie and a person who mends shoes?

****

Tina: Shoe Maker **[1:33]**

Anne: Cobbler. Clark, according to legend, what was the name of Paul Bunyon's blue ox?

****

Clark: Babe **[1:25]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lana, on SNL, Molly Shannon Plays what klutzy Catholic School Girl?

****

Lana: Mary Katherine Gallagher **[1:18]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**, Chloe, In what year will the United States celebrate its Tri-Centenial.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $6000**

Anne: Chloe, What is 1/2 of 1024?

****

Chloe: 514 **[1:08]**

Anne: 512. Pete, What computer company was founded back in the '70's by Steve Jobs?

****

Pete: Apple **[1:01]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Whitney, What Star Trek: The Next Generation Cast member was reassigned to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine during the pilot episode?

****

Whitney: Worf **[0:53]**

Anne: O'Brien. Lex, what is the name of Captain Nemo's sub in 20000 Leagues Under the Sea?

****

Lex: The Nautilus. **[0:47]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Amy, the slogan, "a totally organic experience," belongs to what product?

****

Amy: **BANK! $7000**

Anne: Amy, the slogan, "a totally organic experience," belongs to what product?

****

Amy: [fidgeting] Herbal Essences **[0:47]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Tina, what oil tanker spilled ten million gallons of oil in Alaska during the 1980's?

****

Tina: Could you please repeat that. **[0:34]**

Anne: What oil tanker spilled ten million gallons of oil in Alaska during the 1980's?

****

Tina: The Valdez. **[0:30]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**, Clark, what US State has the only non-rectangular flag?

****

Clark: **BANK! $9500**

Clark: OHIO **[0:25]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**, Lana, Ray Charles did a series of commercials for what beverage company?

****

Lana: **BANK! $10500**

Anne: Lana, Ray Charles did a series of commercials for what beverage company?

****

Lana: Coca Cola **[0:19]**

Anne: Pepsi, Chloe, What entertainment corporation was established in 1982 when the opened their first location in Dallas, TX.

****

Chloe: Dave and Busters **[0:12]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**

Pete: **BANK! $11500**

Anne: Pete, The European Union uses what universal currency.

****

Pete: The Euro **[0:08]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**, Whitney, what beverage company launched the marketing campaign in which they were proud to be #3 in the soft drink market.

****

Whitney: 7 Up [0:02]

****

Anne: Snapple, Lex, Arnold Schwarzenhager [before the question is completed the music goes off for the end of round 1]… Time is up. I can not complete the question. Out of a possible $125,000 you banked a dismal, lowly, shameful… $11500. That money will go through to the next round, but one of you will not.

Who is this team's poster child for incompetence? Who should demand a recount of their brain cells? It's now time to vote off the weakest link.

[Pre-vote music plays]

****

Announcer: In the this first round of play Pete is the strongest link and banked money for the team; while Whitney is the weakest link as he answered all of his questions wrong.

****

To Be Continued


	3. Round Two

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Rating: This story will mainly be PG but could slip to PG-13 and R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: I was just playing Weakest Link on my PC and I thought how hard would be to write the Smallville Cast into the show. I am sure this has been done on many other TV shows, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. Enjoy :-)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Chapter 3: Round Two

[The announcer has just told the audience who statistically were the weakest links. The players are now writing down who they think was the weakest player]

[End of voting music cues]

****

Anne: Voting over. It is now time to reveal who you think was the weakest link

[as the votes are about to be revealed the classic four note melody is played]

****

Clark: Whitney

****

Lana: Chloe

****

Chloe: Whitney

****

Pete: Amy

****

Whitney: Clark

****

Lex: Whitney

****

Amy: Whitney

****

Tina: Lana

****

Anne: Lana, why did you vote for Chloe?

****

Lana: Well, she missed that simple math question. She's a straight A student and editor of the school paper and she blew a simple division problem.

****

Anne: Can you divide in your head under the pressure of a time limit?

****

Lana: I don't know.

****

Anne: Just what I thought, Clark, what did you vote for Whitney?

****

Clark: Did he get any right that round. We're here to make money. He just has to go.

****

Anne: I see. Whitney, why did you vote for Clark?

****

Whitney: I see how he looks at Lana. I just figured if he wanted to keep watching her, he could do it from the Green Room and leave the game.

****

Anne: Did you think he was the worst player?

****

Whitney: No.

****

Anne: Who did you think was the worst player?

****

Whitney: Maybe me.

****

Anne: Correct! Well Whitney, the team has just chosen to sack the quarterback. With four votes you are the weakest link, goodbye!

[Walk of shame music plays as Whitney steps from behind his podium and walks off stage.]

****

Whitney: [from backstage the final thought window appears showing Whitney] I can't believe I was voted off first. The whole team turned against me. I think Amy will go next.

[The camera comes back to Anne. As some of the ominous music plays]

****

Anne: Round 2 Team. You have $11,500 in the kitty. There are seven of you left and we are taking ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the strongest link from the last round, that's Pete. Lets play, the Weakest Link.

[Beginning of round music plays]

****

Anne: Start the clock. **[2:20]** Pete, Franklin Roosevelt held a series of informal radio addresses that were called this during the Great Depression?

****

Pete: Fireside Chats. **[2:13]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lex, Christopher Hewett played a British housekeeper on what television sitcom?

****

Lex: Mr. Belvedere. **[2:08]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Amy, Prior to Jay Leno, who hosted the Tonight Show?

****

Amy: [1.59] Johnny Carson. **[2:00]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**.

****

Tina: **BANK! $5000**

Anne: Tina, In Meteorology, a Barometer is used to measure what?

****

Tina: Atmospheric Pressure **[1:54]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Clark, name the fictional park that Yogi Bear tries to steal picnic basket lunches in?

****

Clark: Yellowsto [hits the podium with his fist]… no I mean Jellystone. **[1:45]**

Anne: Jellystone. Lana, the term "Fortnight" refers to how many consecutive days?

****

Lana: 14 days. **[1:35]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Chloe, In the George Orwell book, "Animal Farm" what kind of animals were Napoleon, Snowball and Old Major?

****

Chloe: Pigs. **[1:25]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Pete, who is the current Chairman for the U.S. Federal Reserve Board?

****

Pete: [pauses for a second] Greenspan. **[1:18]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**.

****

Lex: **BANK! $10000**

Anne: Lex, In 1983, what dolls created by Xavier Roberts caused a buying frenzy at Christmas time because they came with adoption papers?

****

Lex: Cabbage Patch Kids. **[1:13]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Amy, what denomination of U.S. Coinage did Susan B Anthony's head appear on?

****

Amy: The Dollar Coin. **[1:06]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Tina, Besides "TNT", what other television channel does Ted Turner found?

****

Tina: USA. **[0:58]**

Anne: CNN. Clark, The "Fat Boy" and "Hugger" are names given to what brand of motorcycle?

****

Clark: Harley Davidson **[0:48]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lana, In Prudential's advertising what are they telling you to get a piece of?

****

Lana: The Rock **[0:39]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $12500**

Anne: Chloe, In the song, "Frosty the Snowman", what natural mineral are his eyes made of?

****

Chloe: Coal. **[0:31]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Pete, what "k" is the name of flightless bird and a fruit?

****

Pete: Kiwi **[0:23]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Lex, What actor one back to back Academy awards for his performances in Forest Gump and Philadelphia?

****

Lex: Tom Cruise **[0:17]**

Anne: Tom Hanks. Amy, On what TV Show did The Beetles make their American Debut on?

****

Amy: American Bandstand **[0:12]**

Anne: The Ed Sullivan Show. Tina, what children's author published books such are Blubber and Superfudge?

****

Tina: I don't know. **[0:04]**

Anne: Judy Blume. Clark, What A is the name of [before the question is completed the music goes off for the end of round 2]… 

Time is up. I can not complete the question. Would it have mattered? In that round team you did not even come close to your $125,000 target. You chose to accept just 1/10th of your target by banking a measly, paltry $12,500.

Who's the pest of this team. I urge you now to remove the runt of your litter by voting for who you think is the weakest link.

[Pre-vote music plays]

****

Announcer: Pete is the strongest link for the second time this game. Tina is the weakest link. She answered the majority her questions wrong. Both Lex and Tina banked money for the team. Who game is over now?

****

To Be Continued


	4. Round Three

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Rating: This story will mainly be PG but could slip to PG-13 and R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: I was just playing Weakest Link on my PC and I thought how hard would be to write the Smallville Cast into the show. I am sure this has been done on many other TV shows, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. Enjoy :-)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Chapter 4: Round Three

[The announcer has just told the audience who statistically were the weakest links. The players are now writing down who they think was the weakest player]

[End of voting music cues]

****

Anne: Voting over. It is now time to reveal who you think was the weakest link

[as the votes are about to be revealed the classic four note melody is played]

****

Clark: Amy

****

Lana: Amy

****

Chloe: Amy

****

Pete: Amy

****

Lex: Amy

****

Amy: Chloe

****

Tina: Lana

****

Anne: Tina, why Lana?

****

Lana: Well she's Miss Perfect. She can have anything she wants, but she won't get the money.

****

Anne: Chloe, what did Amy do wrong?

****

Chloe: I think she only answered a single question right that round. She also takes too long to answer.

****

Anne: [The camera pans from Chloe to Anne and then over to Amy] Well Amy, they say parting is sweet sorrow but in this game we say, "with five votes you are the weakest link… Goodbye!"

[Walk of shame music plays as Amy steps from behind her podium and walks off stage.]

****

Amy: [from backstage the final thought window appears showing Whitney] I don't fault the team for voting me off. I was to distracted by Lex to effectively play the game and the team suffered for my poor performance. If I had to guess I would say Tina or Lex will go next.

[The camera comes back to Anne. As some of the ominous music plays]

****

Anne: Round 3 team. You have banked so far $24,000. Only six of your remain. Another 10 seconds is coming off the clock. The strongest link from the last round was Pete. Lets play, the Weakest Link.

[Beginning of round music plays]

****

Anne: Start the clock. **[2:10]** Pete, In Karats, what is the number that represents pure gold?

****

Chloe: 24. **[2:05]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lex, Semper Fi is a motto used by what branch of the US Armed Forces?

****

Lex: The Army. **[1:58]**

Anne: The Marines. Tina, Forbes Magazine names what "L" as toy of the century?

****

Tina: Lego. **[1:50]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Clark, What pasta shape is quite literally named after the Italian word for Butterfly?

****

Clark: Farfalle. **[1:42]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**.

****

Lana: **BANK! $2500**

Anne: Lana, the Preakness Stakes is held at what Baltimore race track?

****

Lana: Pimlico. **[1:35]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Chloe, Michael Flatley foes by what nickname for his dance shows?

****

Chloe: The Lord of the Dance. **[1:27]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**.

****

Pete: **BANK! $5000**

Anne: Pete, Teflon cooking material was trademarked by what company?

****

Pete: Dow Corning. **[1:21]**

Anne: Dupont. Lex, Leonardo da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa in what century?

****

Lex: Sixteenth. **[1:15]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Tina, Before becoming President of Russia, what part of the government did Vladimir Putin work for?

****

Tina: The Kremlin. **[1:00]**

Anne: KGB. Clark, Scamp's adventure was the sequel to what Disney classic film?

****

Clark: Lady and the Tramp. **[0:53]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lana, The Hippocratic Oath is taken by members of what profession?

****

Lana: Medicine. **[0:48]**

Anne: Judges… Correct **($2500)**, well accept Medicine or Doctors. Chloe…

****

Chloe: **BANK! $7500**

Anne: Chloe, The Tony Awards celebrate performers in what realm of acting?

****

Chloe: The Theater **[0:39]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Pete, What rock star has been on the cover of Rolling Stone more than 20 times?

****

Pete: Michael Jackson **[0:30]**

Anne: Mick Jagger. Lex, What is the marketing slogan of Bounty paper towel?

****

Lex: The quicker picker upper. **[0:24]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Tina, what "a" is a short-knotted scarf seen worn around the neck of Fred on Scooby Doo?

****

Tina: Ascot **[0:18]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Clark, the Rorschach Test exposes patients to what?

****

Clark: Ink Blots **[0:05]**

Lana: **BANK! $10000**

Anne: Lana, [before Anne starts the question the music plays signaling the end of round 3]… 

****

Anne: [the camera moves from the stage to Anne] Times Up! In that round team you managed to bank another smallish $10,000. That money will go through to the next round but one of you will certainly not.

If I offer you a penny for your thoughts… will I get change back? Who could fill up and encyclopedia with what they don't know? I urge you now to vote off the weakest link.

[Pre-vote music plays]

****

Announcer: In this round Clark is the strongest link. He answered all his questions correctly. In a stunning reversal, Pete is now the weakest link, but did bank money for the team. Lana banked the most for the team. Who game is over now?

****

To Be Continued


	5. Round Four

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Rating: This story will mainly be PG but could slip to PG-13 and R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: I was just playing Weakest Link on my PC and I thought how hard would be to write the Smallville Cast into the show. I am sure this has been done on many other TV shows, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. Enjoy :-)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Chapter 5: Round Four

[The announcer has just told the audience who statistically were the weakest links. The players are now writing down who they think was the weakest player]

[End of voting music cues]

****

Anne: Voting over. It is now time to reveal who you think was the weakest link

[as the votes are about to be revealed the classic four note melody is played]

****

Clark: Tina

****

Lana: Chloe

****

Chloe: Tina

****

Pete: Tina

****

Lex: Tina

****

Tina: Lana

****

Anne: Lex, why Lana?

****

Lex: Well I just got some creepy vibes from her that round.

****

Anne: Did you think she was the worst player?

****

Lex: No, but her success this round may get to her head. Its better for the team to eliminate a dangerous player now while we can still compensate for the loss.

****

Anne: That was probably the dumbest answer thus far. I believe we are all dumber for just trying to comprehend the meaning of that. Chloe, why Tina.

****

Chloe: I believe she was the weakest. I don't think she answered more than one right that round.

****

Anne: [The camera pans from Lana to Anne] Well Tina its time for you to face the music, "with four votes you are the weakest link… Goodbye!" [as Anne finishes her dialogue the camera switch to Tina for her walk of shame]

[Walk of shame music plays as Tina steps from behind her podium and walks towards Anne. As she approaches Anne she morphs to match Anne's facial features and skin tones.]

****

Tina: [from backstage the final thought window appears showing Tina pretending to be Anne] I thought Anne needed a taste of her own medicine for a change. Anne you are the weakest line, goodbye!.

[The camera comes back to Anne. As some of the ominous music plays]

****

Anne: Round 4 team. So far you have banked $34,000. The record thus far has been $167,500, so if you geniuses continue, you may stumble upon a new record. With only five of you left we will be taking another ten seconds off the clock leaving you only two minutes in this round. We will start with the strongest link from the last round, that's Lana Lets play, the Weakest Link.

[Beginning of round music plays]

****

Anne: Start the clock. **[2:00]** Clark, What credit card company uses the Roman Centurion as the logo for their card?

****

Clark: American Express **[1:53]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lana, What software giant released the X-Box game console in 2002?

****

Pete: Microsoft. **[1:43]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Chloe, Brent Spiner played what one name character on Star Trek: The Next Generation.?

****

Chloe: Data. **[1:37]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**. Pete, What Role Playing Game company was acquired by Wizards of the Coast in 2000?

****

Pete: TSR **[1:30]**

Anne: Correct **($10000)**. Lex, The words Modulator / Demodulator are used to make up the name of what computer device?

****

Lex: Modem. **[1:23]**

Anne: Correct **($25000)**. Clark, What is the sum of 1/2 of the square root of 81?

****

Clark: 3. **[1:14]**

Lana: **BANK! $25000**

Anne: Lana, What "A" is a fleet of warships and the name of the 16th century fleet used to over throw Elizabeth the 1st of England?

****

Lana: Armada. **[1:07]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Chloe, Which temperature scale has a higher reading during summer; Ferenhite or Celsius?

****

Chloe: Ferenhite. **[0:56]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Pete, what winged human is connected to Valentine's Day?

****

Pete: Cupid. **[0:45]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**. Lex, What Football League was started in 2002 by a partnership between Vince McMahon of the WWF and NBC?

****

Lex: XFL. **[0:37]**

Anne: Correct **($10000)**. Clark, What DC super hero met his end in 1993 only to return due to readers demands?

****

Clark: Superman. **[0:31]**

Anne: Correct **($25000)**.

****

Lana: **BANK! $50000**

Anne: Lana, What character in the Star Wars series did James Earl Jones lend his voice too?

****

Lana: Could you please repeat the question.

****

Anne: Lana, What character in the Star Wars series did James Earl Jones lend his voice too?

****

Lana: Darth Vader **[0:16]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $51000**

Anne: Chloe, Presently, what version of the Pentium Processor has Intel released to the consumer market?

****

Chloe: Pentium 4 **[0:08]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**.

****

Pete: **BANK! $52000**

Anne: Pete, What "T" refers to a paper size and a magazine found at Supermarket check out stands?

****

Pete: Tribune. **[0:02]**

Anne: Tabloid.

[Just as Anne gives the correct answer to the last question the music for the end of the round plays]… 

****

Anne: [the camera moves from the stage to Anne] Times Up! In that round team you managed to bank a somewhat impressive $52,000. That money will go through to the next round but one of you will certainly not.

[The camera pans around the stage and we see the team celebrating for what they consider a job well done]

****

Anne: [the camera the moves back to Anne at the central podium] Quiet!

Which one of you is most like to graduate at the bottom of the class? I urge you to eject the idiot and dump the dead weight by voting off who you think is the weakest link.

[Pre-vote music plays]

****

Announcer: In this round Lana is the strongest link. She answered all her questions correctly and banked the most money for the team. Pete is the weakest link for the second round in a row. Who game is over now?

****

To Be Continued


	6. Round Five

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Rating: This story will mainly be PG but could slip to PG-13 and R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: I was just playing Weakest Link on my PC and I thought how hard would be to write the Smallville Cast into the show. I am sure this has been done on many other TV shows, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. Enjoy :-)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Chapter 5: Round Four

[The announcer has just told the audience who statistically were the weakest links. The players are now writing down who they think was the weakest player]

[End of voting music cues]

****

Anne: Voting over. It is now time to reveal who you think was the weakest link

[as the votes are about to be revealed the classic four note melody is played]

****

Clark: Pete

****

Lana: Lex

****

Chloe: Pete

****

Pete: Lex

****

Lex: Pete

****

Anne: Chloe, why Pete?

****

Chloe: Well he answered the only question right that round.

****

Anne: Have you answered any questions wrong this game? I seem to remember you blew a simple math question in the first round.

****

Chloe: {hanging her head in shame} Yes.

****

Anne: I see. Clark, why Pete.

****

Clark: Like Chloe said he missed most of his questions.

****

Anne: I see.

****

Anne: [The camera pans from Lana to Anne] Well Pete, your yearbook caption will read, "most likely to be voted by his friends." "With two votes you are the weakest link… Goodbye!" [as Anne finishes her dialogue the camera switches to Pete for his walk of shame]

****

Pete: [from backstage the final thought window appears showing Pete] I can't believe my friends voted me off. I guess when money is on the line friendship doesn't matter. I think Lex will be the next to go.

[The camera comes back to Anne. As some of the ominous music plays]

Round 5 team. So far you have banked $86,000. There are just four of you left. We're cutting another ten seconds off your time. The strongest link from the last round was Lana. Lets play, the Weakest link.

[Beginning of round music plays]

****

Anne: Start the clock. **[1:50]** Lana, what Comedy Cental television show stars Jimmy Kimmel?

****

Lana: The Man Show **[1:42]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Chloe, What software giant gives away its internet browser for free?

****

Chloe: Microsoft. **[1:37]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Lex, what does the automotive initials BMW stand for?

****

Lex: Bavarian Motor Works. **[1:30]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**. Clark, Was Lord of the Rings a book or movie first?

****

Clark: Movie **[1:22]**

Anne: Book. Lana, If a US coin has "d" stamp is it from Denver or Detroit?

****

Lana: Detroit. **[1:14]**

Anne: Denver. Chloe, Which energy drink uses the slogan, "Drain the Lizard."

****

Chloe: Red Bull. **[1:03]**

Anne: Sobe. Lex, What actor protray Hannibal Lector in "Silence of the Lambs"?

****

Lex: Robert Englund. **[0:54]**

Anne: Anthony Hopkins. Clark, What is the square root of 625?

****

Clark: 25. **[0:44]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lana, After scoring "The Phantom Menace," who returned to score "Attack of the Clones"?

****

Lana: Quincy Jones. **[0:35]**

Anne: John Williams. Chloe, BP merged with what other gasoline company this year?

****

Chloe: Amoco. **[0:26]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**.

****

Lex: **BANK! $1000**

Anne: Lex, Jay walking is a feature on what late night talk show

****

Lex: The Tonight Show. **[0:20]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Clark, What do the network initials ABC stand for?

****

Clark: American Broadcasting Company **[0:12]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Lana, Jennifer Lopez launched the clothing line "J-Lo" with the help of what famous clothing designer?

****

Lana: Hilfiger **[0:06]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $6000**

Anne: Chloe, What actor starred in "A Knights Tale" and "Ten Things…" [Before Anne can finish the question, the end of the round plays]… 

****

Anne: [the camera moves from the stage to Anne] Times Up! In that round you managed to bank just $6,000. That money will go through to the next round but one of you will certainly not.

[The camera pans around the stage and every has their poker face on]

It's now time for a fool and his money to part ways. I urged to suspend that fool. It's time now to vote off who you think is the weakest link.

[Pre-vote music plays]

****

Announcer: Astonishingly, Lana has gone from the strongest to weakest link. She answered the most questions wrong. Chloe is the strongest link. She banked the most money for the team. Whose game is over now?

****

To Be Continued


	7. Round Six

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Rating: This story will mainly be PG but could slip to PG-13 and R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: I was just playing Weakest Link on my PC and I thought how hard would be to write the Smallville Cast into the show. I am sure this has been done on many other TV shows, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. Enjoy :-)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Chapter 5: Round Six

[The announcer has just told the audience who statistically were the weakest links. The players are now writing down who they think was the weakest player]

[End of voting music cues]

****

Anne: Voting over. It is now time to reveal who you think was the weakest link

[as the votes are about to be revealed the classic four note melody is played]

****

Clark: Lana

****

Lana: Lex

****

Chloe: Lana

****

Lex: Lana

****

Anne: I see, Chloe, who did you vote off in the first round?

****

Chloe: Whitney.

****

Anne: How about in the second?

****

Chloe: Amy.

****

Anne: In the third?

****

Chloe: Tina.

****

Anne: The fourth?

****

Chloe: Pete.

****

Anne: And now in the fifth?

****

Chloe: Lana.

****

Anne: [Anne raises her voice in an authoritative tone] And Clark…

****

Clark: [Clark looks down in shame] I plead the fifth.

****

Anne: [with a devilish grin] No Clark you can't. Who did you vote for after the first round?

****

Clark: Whitney.

****

Anne: After the second round?

****

Chloe: Amy.

****

Anne: During the third vote?

****

Clark: Tina.

****

Anne: The fourth?

****

Clark: Pete.

****

Anne: And now?

****

Clark: Lana.

****

Anne: Well Lana, the **team** has added another accomplishment to your list of successes. You are now Miss Weakest Link. Good bye!

****

Lana: [from backstage the final thought window appears showing ] I can't believe they all conspired against me to get me kicked off. I think the conspiracy will turn on Lex next.

[The camera comes back to Anne. As some of the ominous music plays]

Round 6 team. So far **team** you have managed to bank $92,000. There are just three of you little weasels left. We're taking another ten seconds off the time. Strongest link from the last round was Chloe. Lets play the weakest link.

[Beginning of round music plays]

****

Anne: Start the clock. **[1:40]** Chloe, What "j" is another name for a hot tub?

****

Chloe: Jacuzzi. **[1:34]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lex, What country, to our south, is run by Fidel Castro?

****

Lex: Cuba. **[1:27]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Clark, Leonardo DiCaprio starred in what movie remake of a Shakespearean play?

****

Clark: Romeo and Juliet **[1:21]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $5000**

Anne: Chloe, What author wrote the books Animal Farm and 1984?

****

Chloe: George Orwell **[1:12]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Lex, What band starred in and wrote music for the game Revolution X? 

****

Lex: Stone Temple Pilots. **[1:01]**

Anne: Aerosmith. Clark, How many meters are in a kilometer?

****

Clark: 1000. **[0:56]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $6000**

Anne: Chloe, What actor currently portrays George Bush Jr. on Saturday Night Live?

****

Chloe: Dana Carvey. **[0:47]**

Anne: Will Farrell. Lex, what college degree gets its name from the Greek word for folded paper?

****

Lex: Bachelors. **[0:41]**

Anne: Diploma. Clark, What armored car service uses a blue shield with a "b" as its logo?

****

Clark: Brinks. **[0:30]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Chloe, What state with the nickname of "The Panhandle State" forms most of the northern border of Texas?

****

Chloe: Oklahoma. **[0:24]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Lex, What talking gremlin like toy was toy of the year in 1998?

****

Lex: Could you repeat the question please **[0:14]**

Anne: What talking gremlin like toy was toy of the year in 1998?

****

Lex: Tickle Me Elmo. **[0:02]**

Anne: Furby. In Science [Before Anne can start the question, the end of the round plays]… 

****

Anne: [the camera moves from the stage to Anne] Times Up! In that round you managed to bank just $6,000. That money will go through to the next round but one of you will certainly not.

[The camera pans around the stage and every has their poker face on]

All right **team**, you need to choose which one of you is least likely to help you in round 7 to continue to raise the bank balance. In round 7 we will double whatever you bank. I urge you now to vote off who you think is the weakest link.

[Pre-vote music plays]

****

Announcer: In this final vote Clark, the strongest link from round 3, is now strongest link again. Lex is now the weakest link. He answered the majority of his questions wrong. Chloe banked all the money for the team. Whose game is over now?

****

To Be Continued


	8. Round Seven

****

Title: Weakest Link: Live from Smallville

Author: Sgccyberwolf

****

Rating: This story will mainly be PG but could slip to PG-13 and R based on players responses to getting kicked off the show by their friends.

****

Summary: I was just playing Weakest Link on my PC and I thought how hard would be to write the Smallville Cast into the show. I am sure this has been done on many other TV shows, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. Enjoy :-)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or The Weakest Link.

****

Chapter 5: Round Seven

[The announcer has just told the audience who statistically were the weakest links. The players are now writing down who they think was the weakest player]

[End of voting music cues]

****

Anne: Voting over. It is now time to reveal who you think was the weakest link

[as the votes are about to be revealed the classic four note melody is played]

****

Clark: Lex

****

Chloe: Lex

****

Lex: Chloe

****

Anne: Well, like we didn't see this coming. Clark, Chloe, it seems like you had this whole game planned from the beginning. Clark, what did Lex do wrong?

****

Clark: He was weakest link.

****

Anne: Chloe, what did Lex do to offend you?

****

Chloe: I couldn't vote Clark off, he is my best friend.

****

Anne: Is Clark more than your best friend?

****

Chloe: I am no at liberty to say.

****

Anne: I see. Well Lex, I don't know what to say other than, "you are the weakest link, goodbye."

****

Lex: [from backstage the final thought window appears showing ] I don't fault them from removing me from the team. I was only here to support them. If I had one the money would have been donated to charity.

[The camera comes back to Anne. As some of the ominous music plays]

Round 7 team. So far you have managed to bank $98,000. There are just two of you left. In this round you will only have 90 seconds, but whatever you banked will be doubled and added to the banks from the previous rounds to make up your grand prize money. We will start with the strongest link from the last round and that was Clark. Lets play the weakest link.

[Beginning of round music plays]

****

Anne: Start the clock. **[1:30]** Clark, What "p" is a university that is part of Ivy League?

****

Clark: Princeton. **[1:23]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Chloe, A Bicentennial is who many years?

****

Chloe: 200. **[1:17]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**. Clark, what "b" is the name of a type of internet connection that Cable and DSL belong too?

****

Clark: Broadband **[1:08]**

Anne: Correct **($5000)**. Chloe, The Statue of Liberty was a gift from what country?

****

Chloe: France **[0:59]**

Anne: Correct **($10000)**. 

****

Clark: **BANK! $10000**

Anne: Clark, How many games in current production make up the game family known as The Sims? 

****

Clark: Four. **[0:50]**

Anne: Five. Chloe, What company makes the Desk Jet line of printers?

****

Chloe: HP. **[0:42]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Clark, What was the name of the ship that brought the pilgrims to shores of America?

****

Clark: The Mayflower. **[0:34]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $12500**

Anne: Chloe, The movie "O" was a remake of what Shakespearean play?

****

Chloe: Othello. **[0:27]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Clark, On a calculator, what trig function is abbreviated "TAN"?

****

Clark: Tangent. **[0:20]**

Anne: Correct **($2500)**.

****

Chloe: **BANK! $15000**

Anne: Chloe, What state is the home to current Vice President, Dick Cheney?

****

Chloe: Could you repeat the… Wyoming. **[0:06]**

Anne: Correct **($1000)**. Clark, Who wrote the theme to Jaws?

****

Clark: John Williams. **[0:00]**

Anne: Times Up! Your answer was too late. In that round you managed to bank just $15,000. That money will be doubled to $30,000 and added to the banks from the previous rounds to give you a grand prize of $128,000.

[The camera pans between Chloe and Clark and back to Anne at center stage]

But only one student can take this money home to attend the college of their choice.

****

To Be Continued


End file.
